Boy in the Sky
by HighOnMusic
Summary: The story of an unknown Anti-Form, invading someone's mind to tell him about the people he knows and the things he has seen. Who is he? Why is he telling his story? And what does he know about us? A story I write together with you!


I had inspiration to write this at a random moment while listening to music (pretty much everything I ever wrote was inspired by music) and I decided to give this one a shot. It's about a storytelling Anti-Form. Only one problem, I don't have a story yet. Details after the story, just read what I got first. = D

* * *

><p>It's not easy living life in the shadows, you know. Not being able to communicate with people, being forced to hide from them, for they will run as soon as they get a glance of you. Well, I assume that's what they would do. No one has seen me like this yet. I've more than once had to disappear into a wall when I heard people near. It's a neat ability to be able to completely blend into the ground and walls, but it surely isn't nice to HAVE to use it. It's horrible to live like this. I've never felt so lonely as I have the last few weeks. This whole 'being a shadow'-thing has completely isolated me from all forms of life. I have no motivation besides the need of contact with people to face them. You see, I am a being that doesn't eat, doesn't drink, doesn't sleep; I have no real body, so I don't need to do any of those things. This form of life changes the way you think completely. It has given me a different view on life. I am not a part of it anymore, so I've started studying the life of others. Seeing people live their daily lives. Hearing them talk. I am completely invisible whenever I want to. So I can spy on people. Not that I'm really interested in people's lives. I already got a few stories of my own. I remember all about that Sora kid, you know, the one who saved the worlds from darkness a couple of times. And his friends, Riku and Kairi, they have interesting stories too. Well, to be honest, I am mostly interested in Kairi's stories because I think she's cute. Really cute. I got a peek of her panties once when I was randomly gliding over the grounds of Destiny Islands. Soft, white panties. I knew I liked what I saw, and I couldn't help myself. I just really wanted to see more of her. I've watched her shower regularly, and although I know it's very wrong, I still do it, only because it's one of the few enjoyable moments I have in my current life. Don't worry, this won't be a story about sex, but I'll probably make a few sexual references throughout. I like doing that. Now back to the point. As cute as I think Kairi is, Riku is the one that I mostly want to talk about. His betrayal of Sora, and his dark side eventually gaining power over him, I mean, that's an amazing story. Luckily for him he conquered his Darkness and returned to the Light. It's a bit sad that that completely changed him if you ask me. I really liked the way Riku thought. Opportunistic, determined, and straight-to-the-point. And of course we all know about Riku's "copy", the Riku Replica, that only existed briefly. He was a shadow, like me. A different type of shadow, but still. I compare myself to him sometimes. While he was a fake person, a copy of someone, I am a shadow of someone who used to be whole. I actually had a life once, before I fell into the deep abyss that is my life today. Another interesting comparison is how much he was an actual shadow compared to me. He called himself one, but he never really was. He was fully visible all the time, except for when he did his little teleporting tricks, and he looked like a regular person. He didn't have that dark blue colour that Anti-forms have. Did I tell you that I'm an Anti-form yet? I'm sorry if I didn't. I'm also sorry that I haven't told you how I became what I am today. I can't really tell you right now.<p>

I understand that you're confused. Maybe you're wondering how I can tell you this while I'm an Anti-Form, or maybe you just figured I am now in a state where I can talk to people. Maybe you're wondering how I know about these people from your world, and why I'm telling you about them, while you already know them. Maybe you're wondering why I'm telling you this, or who I am. When did I start talking? How long have I been talking to you? Am I reading this? Saying this? Typing this maybe? You can't tell. All you know is that somehow, this information is making its way into your head. It's getting there because I want it to. Am I trying to manipulate you? Who knows. Maybe you're even wondering who you are. Because I haven't told you that yet either. You are the person I am talking to, but since I haven't mentioned your name, you don't know your name. And since I'm the one telling this story, I get to decide who you are. Because in my story, the only truth is my truth. Don't worry though, you'll find out who you are soon enough.

But not yet. I'm going to let you wait for a while. I have no actual reason to do that, I just do it because I can. I'm a bad person, you know. Not only as an Anti-Form, no, I always have been. However, I was always a very intelligent well-raised person. I really was. But somehow, I've always felt a need to do bad things. As a kid, I would always steal money from my parents, I would beat up other kids, I would curse horribly at the age of 7... you get the picture; I've always had an usatisfiable need to do bad things. I'm also quite egocentric, I talk about myself a lot, and I care less about other people than most people do. It might annoy you, and if it does, I'm sorry. I will talk about you too sometimes. Yes, that's right, about YOU. I know a lot about you. Why do you think you're the one I'm telling my story to? Anyway, I think it's time I stop rambling and start storytelling.

The story that I am about to tell you probably won't do you any good, so you could say I'm doing a bad thing telling it to you. But I'm gonna tell my story anyway. So here we go.

* * *

><p>So that's what my mind came up with after listening to some weird song = D The title "Boy in the Sky" is just a random lyric from a song. NO idea if I'm going to do anything with that xD<p>

I haven't thought the story that this Anti-Form is going to tell through yet, but... that has a good side. 'Cause right now I'm asking YOU to help me. I'm not going to let other people write my story, BUT... I do accept a little help. I would like anyone who would want to read this story to think of a place (KH related obviously), an object, and a color. Not a character, I'll decide which characters will appear myself. The combination of a place, object and color that I find most interesting, WILL be used in the first chapter. Also, I would like to know your opinion on the writing style too. Shouldn't there be any sexual references for example? Or does it add a little bit of 'cool' to the story? Any suggestions how I could improve this story? Please let me know! :) Of course this was only an introduction, so don't be too harsh. The real story is yet to come! See you soon, and I'd love to hear ideas from you people so please review!


End file.
